


Drops of Rain

by Kurokoyumi



Category: None - Fandom, Original - Fandom
Genre: F/M, original - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3829966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurokoyumi/pseuds/Kurokoyumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Who are you?"</p><p>It was such a simple question but she couldn't answer it. She didn't know how. She was a teen girl with a dark and rough past it was only when the fire started she thought she was saved from her terrors. But she was wrong a firefighter, dedicated to his duty, saved her. </p><p>When HE found her, he was drawn to her and saved her from her burning death. Love at first sight; except he's 20 years old, she's only 16 years old... How will it turn out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drops of Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so please do tell me if you like it, because it means a lot to me ^ ^  
> This was not beta read or anything, so if there's any mistakes... Sorry about that!
> 
> But I hope you enjoyed the prologue!

Sirens wailed in a far distance somewhere in the city of Kyoto. People went on with their lives as they blocked out the loud wail of the siren and brushed it off as another unfortunate accident.

An unfortunate accident that was considered as salvation for another.

* * *

Firefighters rushed to water the fiery crimson home down while three firefighters, suited up, dashed inside. Each one of hoped that there was no one home, that this was simply a common electric fire. 

Once they entered the fiery home they looked at each other, through the licking flames, with a look of understanding as they split up in order to increase the coverage area. Minutes later two of the three firefighters exited the burning home with a body in each of their arms and when they looked at the paramedics, shook their heads.

A lost cause. One male and female in their mid-forties were dead. One last firefighter to report out as the rest continued to work together to put out the raging flames swallowing the home.

* * *

One lone firefighter fought his way into a small room and let the red flames light his way as he looked around the room. At first everything seemed to be in place, minus the crimson flames and burning wood, had he not seen a small hand sticking out of the closet door.

He quickly dashed over and slid the door open to reveal a young unconscious girl with teal locks, her face covered with soot from the crumbling closet. He felt his breath catch as he was allured by her pale yet beautiful features.

He was snapped out of his daze when he heard a pillar crash into the wall behind him. The house was moments away from collapsing since the fire had weakened the structure of the home.

He nimbly worked his oxygen mask off and placed it over her face as he picked her up in his arms. Sweat trailed down from his hair to his face as he ran as fast as he could towards the entrance, knowing his time was limted. The heat of the fire rolled against his back as more of the home fell apart.

Up ahead he saw a glimmer of bright light and dashed out the door right as the house collapsed behind them, both of them narrowly missing death.

"Daichi! Is she alive?!" shouted one firefighter while motioning towards the paramedics to come over.

The firefighter, Daichi, holding the girl nodded as he carried her over towards the ambulance and paramedics. He laid her on the stretcher and kept the oxygen mask on her pale face as the paramedics did their thing. His eyes glanced over at the two body bags, there was no doubt that the deceased were the girl's parents.

"Keep holding that oxygen mask until we can get her one of ours Daichi..." ordered one of the female paramedics.

Daichi nodded and readjusted the mask, "Got it Saya."

The female paramedic, Saya, started to do a small check up on the unknown girl while they lifted her into the ambulence. Once the door shut behind them, Saya looked closer at the girl's body and narrowed her eyes. 

"Hey, Daichi is this the same home where we always get calls of complain from the neighbors?" Saya asked as she continued to look at the bruises on the girl's arm.

"Huh? Now that I think about it..." he trailed off for a moment, deep in thought, before he continued, "It is the same house where the neighbors complained in concern for a girl there... They said they had suspicions about abuse after all that noise they would hear now and then..."

With a click of her flashlight Saya leaned back against the wall of the abulance as she cursed, "I can't believe it... Those parents were the worst... how could they...?"

Daichi looked over at his friend with a questioning look until his eyes traveled down to the girl's slender arms. Her milky arms was discolored from fresh bruises, what he had believed to be soot were purplish bruises. Suddenly, he felt sick at the idea of such a young girl being beaten even though such a violent household was common. He gripped her small hand tighter and said nothing.

* * *

At the hospital she was placed in a single room with Daichi watching over the girl. She was hooked up to an IV and a oxygen mask was placed over her mouth, each time it fogged up as she breathed out. The heart monitor beeped steadily in the background, silence surrounded the white room. Luckily she had only a few injuries from the fire... majority of her other wounds were from her abusive parents.

The young girl had a bruised left eye, no doubt from her parents, which was covered with an eye patch by Saya. While her legs and arms were wrapped with bandages from other bodily injuries from her parents and the fire. Luckily, none of her injuries were serious enough to scar afterwards. 

Daichi sighed softly with a frown and he glanced at her face silently as he suddenly wondered what he was doing here instead of filing his report. 

After a moment of thought, Daichi got up to leave but froze in his tracks before going back to sit by the young girl's side again. A sigh escaped his lips as he glanced at her, he couldn't understand himself right now. It was as if he was attracted to her like a magnet. 

"Love at first sight...?" he muttered in disbelief before groaning softly.

Daichi let out another soft sigh as he shed his firefighter heavy duty coat revealing his white shirt underneath ,which was still soaked with his sweat, before he sat down in a chair next to her bed.

His mind went back to the conversation he had with Saya a few moments ago.

-

_Saya walked into the white room where Daichi and the girl was. In her hands was a thick file and a clipboard to hold her documents._

_Daichi didn't turn around as he asked, "Do we know who she is?"_

_"Our Jane Doe is named Moriyama Mizuki," stated Saya as she flipped through the papers, "She's in her third year of high even though she's only 16..."_

_"Most teens at the age of 16 are in their second year... she must've wanted to leave the house thst badly..." Saya sadly murmured softly as her kind eyes peered at the sleeping girl._

_"But there is an issue that girl doesn't have any other family..." Saya simply stated as she frowned at the clipboard in her hands._

_Daichi looked at his friend with a bewildered look, "How is that even possible? No relatives at ALL?"_

_Saya nodded as she sighed and looked at him, "So far no... She's going to have to go into an orphanage unless..." she eyed her wedding ring, "... unless I could adopt the girl..."_

_"Saya," Daichi warily approached the subject, "You need to talk to Shuusei about that... you don't know if he wants a teen girl to be his daughter... and more importantly you don't know this girl enough..."_

_She frowned at Daichi before looking back at the sleeping girl._

_"Still..." Saya sighed as she shut her eyes, "I don't want her to grow up without ever feeling the family love she was supposed to have."_

_-_

Daichi sighed softly and shut his eyes until he heard a small groan and the bed sheets shift. His eyes snapped open as his hand automatically pressed the nurse button in order to get Saya down here.

When he looked up at her, she had a wary look in her teal eyes as she tried to sit up. Daichi moved to help her sit up and reached towards her until she flinched at his actions.

He had forgotten the fact that she might have been abused. A stranger's touch, even a friendly one, looked dangerous to her. He pulled his hands back onto his lap, "No can hurt you anymore..."

Her teal eyes widened at his words and she shifted a bit closer to him as she croaked out, "My parents are..."

"Dead..." finished another female voice.

They both whipped their heads to see Saya in the doorway before she walked inside.

"Moriyama Mizuki..." she murmured, "How did that fire start?"

Mizuki looked away as she reached for her teal locks when she froze when her fingers grasped thin air. Her breathing started to become uneven as she whispered, her voice shaking, "I f-forgot she cut my hair... I..."

Daichi and Saya looked at each other as Mizuki started to tremble. Finally, after a moment, Daichi reached over and gripped her hand tightly even as she flinched.

"It's okay. Saya will re-cut your hair... but can you answer her question?" He asked gently and repeated the question, "How did the fire start? "

This wasn't something only Saya had to know but Daichi to as well. He was going to need it for his report later.

Daichi saw her teal eyes soften a bit as she slowly calmed down and took a shaking breath before she began, "The f-fire it started because of..."

She paused as if to recall her memories before the fire, "... because of my father..."

Her small frame trembled as she continued,  "He went crazy after drinking with my mother in the house. They both said that I might as well die for..." she bit her lip, "...for being a burden..."

"I was supposed to be one to die in the fire," Mizuki cried, "I wanted to!"

Silence filled the air while Daichi was shocked and Saya was shaking with anger towards Mizuki's dead parents.

Mizuki whipped around to face them as she gripped Daichi's hand tighter and yelled, "Then a firefighter saved me! Why?! Why did they have to...!"

Tears rolled down her face as she let go of Daichi's hand and curled up into a ball. Her soft sobs filled the room. Yes that "unfortunate" accident was considered salvation for her.

 


End file.
